Defenders of Berk
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The trivia of Defenders of Berk


Defenders of Berk Trivia

Live and Let Fly Trivia

¦Hiccup refers to several events that took place in the previous season.

¦Fishlegs is revealed to be afraid of the dark.

¦This is the first appearance of the Dragon Flight Club.

¦This is the Typhoomerang's second appearance.

¦The trainers can determine the size, age and the direction, a Typhoomerang headed by examining the scorch mark.

¦Hiccup's shield makes its first appearance, but this is most likely a prototype.

¦Hiccup and Toothless are revealed to fly around the island when it gets dark, as Toothless loves that.

¦Tuffnut still thinks that Changewing eggs are Stones of Good Fortune.

¦The Outcasts place a large number of Whispering Death eggs under the tunnels of Berk.

¦Several scenes were used from this episode for the promo.

¦Stoick was reading the "Gettysburg Address" (source)

¦This is the second episode that had no narration at the beginning or the end. The first was Heather Report Part I.

¦The title is a reference to the 1973 James Bond movie Live and Let Die.

The Iron Gronckle Trivia

¦This is the second episode in a row that there has been no narration. This could mean that there is none for Defenders.

¦This is the first episode that the Outcasts appear, but Alvin doesn't.

¦The Screaming Death is one of the eggs that the Outcasts have placed on Berk, but it is not shown.

¦One of the Vikings names is Gunnar. This is the same name for those who had Astrid, and chose boy, on the Viking Personality Test that was on the Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon DVD.

¦Hiccup's new shield is completed.

¦This episode breaks the fourth wall as water drops go on the camera as the Outcast ship sinks.

¦This episode is loosely based off How to Break a Dragon's Heart, when Toothless ate Stoick's "magic" stone and would stick to metal objects.

¦Stoick did not appear in this episode. This is the first time he didn't appear in the series.

The Night and the Fury Trivia

¦This is the third episode in a row that there has been no narration.

¦This is the second appearance of Dagur.

¦Hiccup's new shield reveals that it can transform into a Crossbow.

¦Both Stoick (second time) and Gobber don't appear in the episode.

Tunnel Vision Trivia

¦Despite dozens of eggs being placed under Berk, only three Whispering Deaths appear.

¦According to Hiccup, the Outcasts haven't learned to ride dragons yet, but they are using them.

¦Hiccup confirms Whispering Deaths aren't "one of his favorite dragons."

¦Ruffnut is a fan of Whispering Deaths like Tuffnut.

¦It is revealed in this episode that Gobber doesn't like to take baths.

Race to Fireworm Island Trivia

¦The title comes from Race to Witch Mountain.

¦Hiccup does not use his shield in this episode.

¦Both Stoick and Gobber don't appear in the episode.

¦The page in the Dragon Manual is supposed to tell about Fireworm Island, but it actually says "Changewing".

¦This is the first time Stormfly uses a form of lighting by using her fire.

Fright of Passage Trivia

¦This episode title is a play on the term "Rite Of Passage".

¦This is the first episode in the second season that doesn't mention Alvin or the Outcasts.

¦Astrid's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, may be a reference to another Cartoon Network series, Adventure Time.

¦There's a scene where Toothless, Meatlug and Stormfly glow brighter when next to each other. The riders may have learned it since the previous Fireworm encounter.

¦The little girl in the series is re-colured for a younger Astrid, making her the first character seen at a younger age.

¦The way Astrid introduces herself to the Flightmare is the same way as her uncle.

¦The Vikings refer to the aurora borealis as Arvin Dale's Fire.

¦An aurora also occurs in the original film without the Flightmare's appearance, so Arvin Dale's Fire is likely a very specific aurora

¦This episode explains why Astrid trained so hard to fight dragons in the movie.

¦An error in the beginning, when the teens are in the academy, part of Astrid's hair on the right side was over her headband.

¦Fishlegs stated some facts about the Flightmare he said the the Flightmare has a banshee like scream and it is so terrifying that it freezes it's prey in their tracks.

Worst in Show Trivia

¦This is the first time yellow Terrible Terrors are seen. This is also the first time Terrors were trained.

¦The riders appear to know that Mildew has betrayed Berk, again.

¦It was Mildew's plan to plant the Whispering Death eggs under Berk. However, in The Iron Gronckle, Savage says it was Alvin's plan.

¦During one scene, Hiccup's tunic ends at his belt, but seconds later, it returns to its normal length.

¦A running gag in the episode is that Hiccup keeps saying the training was not a competition.

¦The twins are revealed to spend a lot of time in the tunnels of Berk, and know where each one goes.

¦This is the first time a dragon other than Toothless is put in the restraints from the film. They were, however, slightly different.

¦The wooden ducks that Sharpshot blew up were the same as the ones that Gobber and Stoick carved in How to Start a Dragon Academy and We Are a Family Part I.

¦None of the other teens want to admit that Hiccup is the best dragon trainer on Berk.

¦Even though that Hiccup always said that "It is not a competition" everybody neglects it.

¦The four Terrible Terror's trained by the teens names are Butt,Head,Sharpshot and Iggy.

¦Astrid and Snotlout's Terrible Terror's don't have any names.

Appetite for Destruction Trivia

¦Hiccup and Fishlegs come up with the idea for air mail by using Terrible Terrors as messangers. The one they used in this episode is most likely Sharpshot.

¦While the Screaming Death returns, the Whispering Deaths are no where to be seen, possibly eaten by the Screaming Death

¦The idea of tagging the dragons with different colors to check on them is actually a technique scientists use.

¦When Snotlout call the twins idiots for the second time, his armbands were gone.

¦Astrid said if the others get Hiccup's letter, she'll kiss Snotlout on the lips, which she refuses to do later in the episode as well as threatening Hiccup.

¦Although this episode is called Appetite for Destruction, the Screaming Death doesn't actually eat the islands, it sinks them by tunneling under the islands, although it may actually eat part of the rock it tunnels through.

¦Hiccup says he learned that the Screaming Death hatches once every hundred years, however, there is no record of it in the Book of Dragons. Although it is quite possible that Hiccup found that information in one of Bork the Bold's notes. Since Bork the Bold lived over a century ago, he might have encountered a Screaming Death before.

¦Near the climax, Astrid say no one will ever kiss her on the lips, but she has kissed Hiccup three times before; so, she might have meant anyone other than Hiccup.

¦It is also shown frequently that Astrid likes to be in Hiccup's company over the other teens regardless of the dangers that could be present.

¦The Screaming Death has grown larger since the episode Tunnel Vision.

¦The reason why they aren't any Whispering Death's along with the Screaming Death is because it was sunny and Whispering Death's hate the sunlight.

Zippleback Down Trivia

¦Torch made a return in this episode, now as a full grown Typhoomerang.

¦This is the third episode to have a flash back in it. It is also the first not to have a flashback in the being, and it being from a previous episode.

¦The way Tuffnut and Torch roared at each other was similar to the way he did with Hiccup in The Terrible Twos.

¦Apparently Gobber can tell it's "fire weather" by checking his chin, specifically if it's dry.

¦Tuffnut makes a comment about Hiccup being the "Dragon Conqueror," which is what the Outcasts first called him in Alvin & the Outcasts.

¦Despite that the Typhoomerang is impossible to ride however when Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and their dragons would of probably been burn up because since it's one of the few dragons who can emit fire on it's body, this might mean that the fire does not cover the Typhoomerang's whole body, thus making possible for it to be ridden.

¦When Ruffnut was walking to the two paths there were bushes filled with Blue Oleanders.

¦The title comes from film "Black Hawk Down"

View to a Skrill Part I Trivia

¦This is the Skrill's first debut in the series.

¦It has been revealed that Snotlout has been struck by lightning twelve times

¦Tuffnut knows how to speak "post-lightning Snotlout" which is gibberish that Snotlout consistently speaks after being struck by lightning and is the only Viking to know how to speak it

¦Hookfang is able to warm Snotlout's seat while in cold areas.

¦Pun to "View To A Kill," a James Bond film. It could also be from "View to a Thrill."

¦The Beserker harold's name is revealed to be Captain Vorg.

¦There is another Viking named Sven living on Berk known as "Silent Sven," since he is a mute like Gothi.

¦This is the third two part episode in the series after The Heather Report and We Are Family

View to a Skrill Part II Trivia

¦This is the first episode to be the second of two parts that does not have a narration of the previous episode.

¦Even though Tuffnut has left, he hasn't formally told Dagur that he lived at Berk, so it's possible that Dagur still believes that "Buffnut" was still a Berserker.

¦Alvin the Treacherous has seemingly died after being shocked by the Skrill in the water and the Outcast army pledge alligience with the Berserkers.

¦Tuffnut shows an apparent skill in pretending and lying as he as able to trick Dagur into believing he was part of his army, and even more for Dagur to like him.

¦The Skrill is now frozen again after the ice cave collapses on it.

¦This is the first time that neither Astrid or Snotlout and their respective dragons appear but they are mentioned by Hiccup as sleeping.

¦The title is a pun to View To a Kill.

¦This is the 2nd time where Hiccup only has the twins to help him the 1st being in Zippleback Down.

¦When Dagur was fighting with Alvin, he did not take out his sword when Alvin threw away his axe.

The Flight Stuff Trivia

¦Gustav will be receving his own dragon named Fanghook, named after Hookfang

¦This is the second episode where a non-teen Viking on Berk recieves a dragon, in this case, Gustav Larson. The first time is in How to Pick Your Dragon when Stoick the Vast receives Thornado.

¦Fanghook has a similar colour configuiration as the monstrous nightmare as the one Astrid trained when she was on Outcast Island diguised as Heather.

¦The Deadly Nadder that Gustav spotted also has a similar colour confoguration as the one that Hiccup and Mildew trained also on Outcast Island in We Are Family Part II.

¦The Beserkers and Outcasts appear to have combined their crests. There weapon had large round symbol with a Skrill, like the Beserker crest, and has large spikes around it, like the Outcasts' shields.

Free Scauldy Trivia

¦The name of the episode is a pun on a 1993 film Free Willy.

¦This is the third appearance of a Scauldron, but the first time the Scauldron is the main focus of the episode.

¦This is the first episode where Ruffnut is one of the major characters of the episode without her brother Tuffnut with a major role.

¦It is revealed that Tuffnut was afraid of the dark when he was younger and that Ruffnut was scared of him when she was younger.

¦It is revealed that Ruffnut has a "Hiccup impression" which involves her saying with a nasally voice "Hello nice dragon, you can be my friend. My leg fell off. All of the dragons are my friends".

¦Ruffnut cuts her long braids in this episode to save Scauldy by using her hair to finish making a splint for Scauldy's broken wing so he could escape the Changwings. As of now, she now has a new short, boyish hairstyle. It is possible that in future episodes, her hair will remain short until it grows back

¦This is the second time a character hair was completely altered. The first time was in Heather Report Part II when Astrid dyed her's. .

¦Her hair grows back to normal by the next episode.

¦When Snotlout mentions to Astrid that they face danger every week, it is a possible allusion to how an episode of Dreamworks Dragons is released every week.

¦When Astrid is pretending to be in love with Snotlout, the Romantic Flight soundtrack can be heard.

¦It is shown that after Astrid pretends to be in love with Snotlout and using reverse psycology on him, Snotlout loses interest in Astrid as he becomes unnerved and grossed out by her "love". However, by the next episode, he is shown to have interest in Astrid again. It is possible that he eventually saw through her act and goes back to hitting on her.

¦Ruffnut is revealed to be a fairly good singer.

Frozen Trivia

¦First appearance of the Speed Stinger.

¦In the previous episode "Free Scauldy" Ruffnut cut her hair to save Scauldy. But in the recent episode, her hair was long instead of short.

¦This episode has the same title as the recent Disney movie Frozen .

¦The numerous comments about the strangeness and severity of the Freeze that hits Berk can also relate to Frozen, where the main character accidentally freezes an entire kingdom in the middle of summer.

¦The Episode's title is two fold. It not only relates to the way the speed stingers freeze their targets with their venom, but the strange freeze plaguing Berk during the episode.

¦This is the first time Trader Johann is seen in Defenders of Berk.

¦This is the first time Toothless has reached his shot limit.

¦Counting the number of plamsa blasts Toothless shot during the fight, it can be estimated that a Night Fury's shot limit is about 14-15.

¦At the end, Johann gives Hiccup a large bottle of ink from the colossoal squid. Johann said he would get Hiccup another bottle after Toothless accidentally broke it in Dragon Flower.

¦This is also the first time Hookfang directly hurt a viking other than Snotlout (Tuffnut in the beginning).

¦This is the fourth episode in the TV series to have a flashback.

¦It is shown that Ruffnut has convinced Tuffnut he has an "invisible" tail.

¦Snotlout is frozen for the majority of the episode with mostly only his head moving. When his body finally unfreezes, he is stung by yet another stinger, causing him to be paralyzed for the rest of the episode.

¦Because Snotlout was paralyzed most of the time, Gustav had to substitute as Snotlout's arms and legs and Gustav showed some profiency at riding Hookfang, but Snotlout's body made it difficult for him to see and he even accidentally dropped Snolout's body a few times (though one time he purposefully pushed him.)

A Tale of Two Dragons Trivia

¦The title comes from the book A Tale of Two Cities.

¦The advice Hiccup gets is similar to How to Pick Your Dragon. Astrid gives Hiccup "the honey and the hatchet" for Stoick, that he knew about; and here Stoick gives Hiccup "option 3" for Snotlout and Astrid, which she knew about.

¦This is the first time Meatlug has carried two people.

¦Dragon root is introduced.

¦Despite it was only Astrid and Snotlout that destroyed the Great Hall, Stoick made all the riders clear the field. This might be because it was the entire group's idea to run the drill.

¦Though Ruffnut and Tuffnut have beds, seen in Twinsanity, they prefer to sleep upside down.

¦This is the first time Hiccup has called himself a leader.

¦Hiccup is revealed to occasionally be guilted into admitting the truth, especially when he's lying to his father.

The Eel Effect Trivia

¦It's shown that when eels are eaten by dragons, it can cause sickness, delusions, and enchance their fire attacks and the number of shots they have.

¦Typhoomerangs regain their fire when they eat eels.

¦In Frozen, Toothless' shot limit was counted to be about 14-15 shots, but in this episode, his shot limit is only 6.

¦Toothless' shot limit is 6 but it was shown that since eels increase shot limits, Toothless' shots are shown to become bigger and more powerful.

¦The twins became quite intelligent when they were sick. They have re-thought the science of gravity and invented ice cream.

¦Like Gobber, Fishlegs can read Gothi's writing.

¦The Terrible Terror that kept attacking Snotlout wasn't the same one he trained in Worst in Show, but does have a similar personality.

¦Despite the fact that Eel Pox normally causes people to go crazy due to the fever and delusions induced, Stoick managed to stay sane despite catching the eel pox while Gobber, Snotlout, and the twins quickly succumbed to the illness and became feverish and frenzied.

¦This may show that Stoick is stronger and has a better immune system that allows him to fight off the Eel Pox to a better degree than the other citizens of Berk, especially since Snotlout and the twins contracted the illness much later than Stoick and quickly succumbed to the delusions that the illness induces while Stoick didn't.

¦Fishlegs has taught Meatlug a new skill that's very strong to fight off a fully grown Typhoomerang, called the Gale Force Gronckle.

¦It's shown that Hiccup, Fishlegs, the dragons (with the exception of Toothless after he ate a bloodbane eel, and possibly Gothi weren't sick and didn't contract Eel Pox.

¦Ruffnut's proven to be slightly smarter than Tuffnut, because she got him to hurt himself by saying it would hurt her too since they're twins.

Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Trivia

¦Stoick said that their only 5 Dragons will be fighting the Berkserkers but they have 6 Dragons, even though Thornado wasn't even shown in this episode.

¦This is the second episode in the series where a Smothering Smokebreath attempted to steal Hiccup's metal

¦This is also the second episode in the series where we see Astrid without her metal shoulder pads and Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut without their helmets.

¦If Hiccup and Toothless were making so much noise when the Smokebreaths tried to steal the metal from his house (including Hiccup's leg) Stoick would've heard them, because his bedroom is just downstairs.

Bing! Bang! Boom! Trivia

¦This is the first Defenders of Berk episode that focused on Thornado.

¦This is the first episode that Hiccup actually calls Thornado by his real name.

¦Thornado is released by Stoick in order to take care of Bing, Bam and Boom. It's unknown if he will return later on.

Cast Out Part I Trivia

¦Alvin said he changed by saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death and Stoick from Savage.

¦Dagur catches Stoick in this episode as a hostage to trade for Toothless.

¦This is the first time Alvin has ridden a dragon, though Hookfang most likely let him because he saved Snotlout.

¦Alvin was banished from Berk 20 years ago, though the reason is still unknown. It did involve several forms of treachery (hence his name).

¦Stoick captured at the end is similar to the ninth book, when Stoick was captured by Excellinor.

¦Though Alvin has appeared in the first half of two-part episodes before, this is the first time he had a major role.

¦This is the first time Stoick has directly told Hiccup he would be chief one day.

¦Alvin and Snotlout talking to each other might be loosely based on the books when Snotlout was working for Alvin.

¦The Dragon Root that Dagur planted must've had a much stronger effect on the dragons than it did in A Tale of Two Dragons, because they were willing to attack their respective riders.

¦It is shown that not only the riders but the villagers also dislike Snotlout as they started celebrating when they thought he was dead and were thoroughly disappointed when he wasn't dead.

Cast Out Part II Trivia

¦In this episode, we may see a more violent, out-of-character side of Hiccup while he tries to save Stoick from Dagur.

¦Alvin's Whispering Death returns in this episode along with his mate who is the reason for all the eggs planted under Berk in episode 1.

¦This episode is officially the only in the series where Hiccup narrates in the end.

¦The Screaming Death was finally revealed to be looking for his mother and finally found her, thanks to Hiccup.

¦Stoick and Alvin become friends again and ended their hatred. They're not the only ones who became friends again, so did Snotlout and Hiccup.

¦Mildew is shown to still be loyal and faithful to Alvin, guarding the secret tunnel and watching the dragons.

¦It is revealed by Gobber that Stoick was not a well-loved chief back in his days and many people didn't think he could make it, similar to his son, Hiccup.

¦Fishlegs suggested and lured the Screaming Death to Outcast Island using Dragon Root.

¦This is the second time Hiccup and Toothless were caught and captured by Dagur briefly. The first time was in The Flight Stuff.

¦Like the previous episode, this one is similar to How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. With Stoick missing, Hiccup becomes temporary chief, which he stuggles with. He is also giving a difficult choice to rescue his father. The secret underwater tunnel is also similar to the hidden maze under Flashburn's school.

¦Snotlout momentarily trying to take charge as chief is just like his book counterpart.


End file.
